jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak 3
Jak 3 is the third released (fourth chronologically) in the Jak and Daxter series. As the game became a hit on the shelves, developer Naughty Dog released yet another'' Jak and Daxter'' installment called Jak X: Combat Racing a year later. Plot The plot is about a war in Haven City between 3 factions. The Freedom League, the Metal Heads, and the KG Death Bots. (Although The Metal Heads and the KG join forces later on in the game.) Jak 3 begins with Jak being banished from Haven City by Count Veger for his supposed crimes towards Haven City. Ashelin gives Jak a beacon before she leaves with Veger and the guards. Pecker and Daxter stay behind with Jak as he is left in the Wasteland. As they trail along the painful deserts, they all pass out from the heat and lack of water. They are found by a group of Wastelanders due to the beacon, and they are taken to the city of Spargus. Jak and Daxter then meet Damas, king of Spargus, who has an important missions for Jak. If Jak completes these missions, Damas will allow Jak to stay in Spargus. Jak accepts this offer, and he and Daxter go through several intense objectives, such as battling giant Metal Heads in one of many dune buggies of Kleiver's in the desert. Pecker becomes an adviser to Damas. As Jak endures the heroic missions, he meets recognizable friends from Jak II such as Ashelin, who begs him to return to Haven City. Jak refuses to go back due to his anger of being banished, even when she mentions that Haven City is overrun by KG Deathbots and Metal Heads. He also meets a Precursor monk named Seem, who warns him of the planet's final fate being sealed by the Day Star (which is later revealed to be the Dark Maker Ship) as it approaches each day. After a few more missions, Jak returns to Haven City through the Precursor Catacomb Subrails. While in Haven City, Jak is sent on missions into areas such as the Metal Head Section and the Sewers. At first, once Jak arrives in Haven City, he is cut off from the north section of the city by barriers set up by the KG Death Bots. Jak must destroy the dividing barriers to reach the northern front (which holds Freedom HQ and New Haven City). He manages to blow the Metal Head section open by using his dark powers to destroy the barrier there. This links the Port with the Metal Head area. He manages to destroy the barriers in the Industrial Section by blowing them apart. After opening the Power Station in the Industrial Section, Jak is sent on a mission to hack the Eco Grid there and retrieve a cypher key to decode the locks for the entrance to the KG War Factory. It is at the Power Station that they discover that Vin dumped his brain into the Eco Grid before he was killed in a Metal Head invasion. He helps Daxter retrieve the cypher from the grid. Once they decode the entrance codes, Jak destroys the defenses on the factory in an aerial attack with a Hellcat Cruiser. He then enters the factory and destroys the factory's robot belt with the KG War Vehicle. He enters the control tower of the factory where he comes in contact with Erol. Erol is now Cyber Errol, after being severely injured in a Zoomer crash in the previous game. He is remade into a cyborg form, with only half a face and a hand. Jak battles Errol, who is backed up by KG Death Bots. After fighting, Errol flees the factory. As the story progresses, the dynamic duo encounter very strange and twisted creatures. They later learn after using the Astro-viewer in Haven Forest that these beings are Dark Makers. Jak learns that the Dark Makers were once Precursors, but succumbed to the exposure of Dark Eco, and in the process, became evil. What Jak discovers in the telescope is a Dark Maker spaceship, and it is proceeding towards the planet. Jak and Daxter learn that the only way to rid the evil coming towards their planet is to activate the planetary defense system. But, there's a twist: the location of the planetary defense system is in the planet's core. And so after taking care of some Deathbots and Metal Heads, Jak and Daxter begin their trek to the Precursor Core. On their way, Jak and Damas team up to fight their enemies, but their vehicle was overturned after being hit by a missile. Jak survived, but Damas is fatally wounded by being crushed under it. Before dying, Damas shows Jak the same pendant necklace that had been found on Jak's younger self in Jak II. Once Damas is gone, Jak realizes that he was his father. Veger reveals to Jak the truth and heads toward the planet's core and Jak presses onward. Once at the core, they meet a trio of Precursors. These Precursors, who after a trilogy of games were unknown, turn out to be Ottsels like Daxter, and send them to the Dark Maker ship to buy some time as the planetary defense system charges. The mission is a success, but not completely, for a giant spider-like mechanism piloted by Errol comes crashing down in the desert, and Jak is forced to battle in one last fight. He blasts off the legs, and then Errol ejects the top part of it and makes a last-ditch attempt to escape by flying away. But then he crash-lands just outside of Spargus. Jak ascends to the peak of the remaining mechanism and subsequently destroys it. It is presumed that Errol is destroyed with the machine as its gas tanks (which were located right behind the cockpit) were shot by Jak's Peace Maker. The story ends with Jak and Daxter with their allies, celebrating their mighty victory against the evils that nearly destroyed the planet. The Precursors have the ability to change Daxter back, but instead Daxter just asks for pants, which he'd often talked about wanting throughout Jak II and Jak 3. After wishing she could have a pair of pants just like Daxter's, the Precursors grants Tess' wish by turning her into an Ottsel. Count Veger had also been turned into one, after asking the Precursors if he could be like them, without knowing at that point what it meant. The game ends with the Jak revealing that his birth name was Mar, the same as the legendary warrior. The Precursors ask Jak to join them to see the universe, but Jak just stays behind knowing he couldn't leave Daxter behind. Gameplay The gameplay of Jak 3 hasn't changed very much since Jak II and still being considered to be Sandbox. The player still has a big world to explore, with plot missions to continue the story and the new type - side missions, provided by Oracle Totems, Torn and Kleiver for Metal Heads skull gems to earn more Precursor Orbs. Also the locations provide an opportunity to search for the Orbs right on the map, but mostly they are hidden. Battles Jak still has, in addition to his trademark moves, the Morph Gun, but each mode now have two new upgrades. The Morph Gun can be upgraded from the secrets menu for Precursor Orbs. Each mode can be upgraded entirely or Jak can have an upgrade on one weapon. Also Jak is still able to transorm into Dark Jak, with mostly the same powers as in Jak II, but with the new Dark Strike, and without the Dark Giant mode. During the game Jak gets the ability to transform into Light Jak. Both sides has their secrets in the secrets menu and both can be entered at any time having the needed Eco, which can be collected from defeated enemies or Vents. Bosses * Dark Satellite (Site of battle: Desert Oasis) * Precursor Robot (Site of battle: Eco Mines) * Cyber Errol (Site of battle: KG War Factory) * Terraformer (Site of battle: Wasteland) * Cyber Errol (Dark Maker Terraformer) (Site of battle: Wasteland, on Corrupted Terraformer) Transport Also the game offers players an opportunity to ride some old and new transport. The old-known is Jet Board, Zoomer, Dark Maker Bot, which is the same as Titan Suit, Leaper Lizard (which is similar to the Flut Flut) and lots of turrets in different style. The all-new transport is the buggy in eight models, each with its own characteristics and weapons. The Buggies are used to travel through the desert, race, collect artefacts and so on. Later, the Buggy gameplay model was transformed into a full game - Jak X: Combat Racing. Locations The game has three major regions to explore: Haven City, Spargus and the Wasteland. While the Wasteland does not have many inhabitants, it is a great, and only place to drive the Dune Buggies. Across the Wasteland is an isle with the Monk Temple and can only be reached by the Dune Hopper or by Light Flight, a Light Jak power, since the islands are too far to jump with a standard vehicle. Haven City is the more futuristic area of the game. With the old style of the port to the New segment of the city, it is a great area to explore with the Zoomers. Spargus is a desert town owned by Damas, then by Sig. This city is only inhabited by trained survivors that are all armed with Wastelander Rifles. Weapons The weapons in Jak 3 are based on only one gun given to Jak in the tutorial. However, Jak collects modifications during the game in four types: Red ammo (Shotgun), Yellow ammo (Assault Rifle), Blue ammo (Sub-Machine Gun) and Dark ammo (Homing Attack Gun). The Red guns contain moderate ammunition and is the first style of weaponry given to Jak in the game. The first weapon that Damas gives to you is called the Scatter Gun, which fires red blasts at enemies. Other weapons, such as a shock wave gun and a grenade launcher are earned later on. The Yellow guns contain high ammunition and is the second style of weaponry given to Jak. The first weapon, the Blaster, is given to Jak with his first Battle Amulet. It fires long-range bullets at enemies. This can be upgraded to a gun whose bullets richochet off of walls or a floating gyro. The Blue guns contain high ammunition and is the third style of weaponry given to Jak. The first mod is called the Vulcan Fury, and acts as a sub-machine gun with rapid-fire. The second modification, the Arc Wielder, works greatly on Death Bots. The Needle Lazer launches needle-like shots that home in on anything in range. The Dark guns have extremely low ammunition, but is extremely powerful. The first mod, the Peace Maker, fires an energy ball at enemies and shocks nearbys. This can be upgraded to a gun that makes objects float or a gun that destroys everything in attack range. Soundtrack The Entire Jak 3 soundtrack was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, Josh Mancell, and Larry Hopkins. Script Trivia * Naughty Dog made a relationship between Jak and Ashelin in Jak 3. This relationship was not well received at all, so Naughty Dog put Jak and Keira back together in Jak X. This resolves the confusion between Jak's relationship with Keira in Jak 2 and Ashelin in Jak 3. * By the plot Daxter was given a pair of pants, but he doesn't use it after continuing playing. * The game possesses a lot of glitches, beginning from the Infinite Flight Glitch, which allow to see the big holes in the world detalization. *Interestingly, at one point Seem will say. "This isn't a game!" Jak and daxter pause and then look at the screen, referencing that you are playing a game *One of the main jokes of the character viewers (and Daxter's Comments when Jak dies) is that the games were made like movies, Baron Praxis mentions wanting a stunt double. Ashelin says that Jak had an agent and Jak saying people coming up to him and telling him what to do ticks him off referencing a director Gallery File:Jak 3 PAL cover.jpg|European front cover Category:Games